


Lover town

by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague
Summary: Cuando Sehun decidió volver a casa pensó en todo, menos en que Kim Kai lo recibiría con la misma sonrisa que el primer día cuando lo conoció.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Lover town

**Author's Note:**

> Aclarar que un Sumiller es un profesional en degustación de vinos y son los que aconsejan en los restaurantes a los clientes sobre ellos, (son la joya de los restaurantes), luego están las palabras Baobei y Qianbei, la primera significa bebé, cariño, etc, en chino y la otra tiene el mismo significado que sunbae en coreano; es decir, un rango superior en tu área de trabajo o estudios.

* * *

> _«De entre todos esos países en el que estuve, mi lugar siempre fue junto a ti.»_

**Un lugar donde llegar:**

Respiró profundo después de haber bajado del avión, miro alrededor de toda la sala llena de personas, todas caminaban de un lado para el otro hablando entre ellas, creando un murmullo un poco desesperante para los que tenían oídos delicados, así como él.

— ¡Hey, Sehun-ge!, — giro hacia la voz que llamo su nombre encontrando la alegre sonrisa de su amigo que se acercaba. —Ya era hora, llevo dos horas esperando tu vuelo, — le reprochó.

Él solo le sonrió dejando de lado su maleta mientras el chófer de su amigo la tomaba.

—Se supone que nadie sabía de mi llegada, — respondió pero solo fue callado por el fuerte abrazo que el menor de cabello negro le dio.

—Cállate y abrázame, malagradecido. — Zitao se separó dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. —Es hora de moverse, según el señor Lee dice que lloverá más fuerte, — Zitao apuntaba al hombre de mediana edad que ya tenía un carro con sus maletas y el hombre le dio una inclinación de cabeza como saludo que Sehun correspondió.

Sehun miro por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto en como una fina llovizna chocaba contra el suelo de la ciudad a esas horas de la noche.

—Mi madre se alegrará mucho de volverte a ver, — sonrió al escuchar aquello.

—No exageren, solo han sido tres años. — Dijo pero se sorprendió un poco cuando su amigo detuvo su andar de entre las personas para estrecharle sus gatunos ojos.

—Oh Sehun, irte de esa manera, sin decirle nada a nadie, es para preocuparse y alegrarse de verte de nue...

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. — Lo interrumpió alzando las manos en son de paz. —Mejor dime ¿Cómo está mi tía?, — preguntó tratando de no recordar los motivos del porque se fue sin decir nada.

Zitao después de la pregunta aún seguía mirándolo con recelo, sin embargo luego de unos segundos decidió continuar su camino hasta adentrarse al interior de la movilidad negra estacionada que los estaba esperando con las puertas abiertas.

—Desde que te fuiste ha sido un calvario para mí, no sé qué tipos de pensamientos se le ha cruzado por la cabeza que desde tu partida quiere buscarme la novia adecuada para casarme cuando termine mis estudios en la universidad.

Sehun pudo darse cuenta del abatimiento en el rostro de su amigo. Zitao la mayor parte de su vida se había dedicado en tener puros sobresalientes en sus estudios y siempre que se le preguntaban por su vida amorosa, él respondía que eso era inverosímil en su propósito de vida que tenía.

Solo que al parecer no recordaba que era el hijo mayor y tenía obligaciones que pronto sus padres le resaltarían que debía cumplir.

—Lo siento, ¿siento agitar tu ocupada vida?, — dijo teniendo como respuesta unas carcajadas que nunca pensó que iba a enternecerse al volverlas a escuchar.

En definitiva, había extrañado el país en que creció, su casa, sus amigos...

—Tranquilo bro, tengo un coeficiente intelectual de casi doscientos, he sabido cómo salir ileso de esas... ¿treinta y dos citas a ciegas?

Ante eso el que rió fuerte esa ocasión fue él. Estaba de más que la madre de su amigo tenía algo en mente y al parecer no era ver todavía soltero a su hijo mayor y sobre el IQ de Zitao… no creía que fuera de doscientos, ni Einstein lo tuvo alguna vez, solo lo dejaría alardear como siempre.

Ralentizo su risa poco a poco luego de escuchar sonar el celular de Zitao y contestará. Dejo al menor que tomará su llamada sin prisa mientras él giraba para darle una mirada a la ciudad, limpiando con la palma de su mano un poco la humedad del vidrio de la ventana y sonrió ante las luces de colores que reinaban en todos esos edificios dándole una nubosidad acrílica, la lluvia que se había intensificado con el pasar de los minutos.

Habían sido tres años desde que se fue de ese país con el pensamiento de dejar todo lo malo que estaba pasando en su vida y buscaría un nuevo comienzo.

—Está bien, le diré a mi madre que no podrás ir, sí. Adiós. — Zitao colgó su llamada antes de girarse a él y sonreírle. —Era Kai, dice que no podrá llegar a tu cena de bienvenida que está dando la histérica de mi madre. Dice que Kyungsoo se ha escapado de casa esta tarde y dejó una nota que no lo busquen, así que él y su hermano han salido a buscarlo.

Sehun perdió el hilo de lo que le decía el pelo negro desde que escucho el nombre Kai en la oración, y no pudo evitar sentir ese pesar en la boca de su estómago, concluyendo que al parecer ellos dos todavía seguían juntos después de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños.

Fingió una sonrisa a su amigo y un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

— ¿Te sigue gustando, cierto? — Lo sorprendió la pregunta que Zitao le había hecho pero solo pudo volver de nuevo sus ojos al vidrio nublado. —Supongo que esa es tu respuesta.

Quiso negar las palabras del otro hasta morir sin embargo lo sucedido con Kai era de menor importancia en el propósito de su vuelta.

—Tengo otras cosas más importantes en que concentrarme. — Quería terminar el tema, pero el menor era molesto a su manera.

—Del hecho que seas mayor con cuatro años, no puedes subestimar mi IQ. — Zitao murmuró distraído en su iPad haciéndolo sonreír pero también agradeció que allí quedará todo y disfrutarán del viaje hasta la casa del menor donde vivió desde que sus padres ya no estaban.

En el momento en que Sehun ingreso a la habitación de Zitao noto cuán callada estaba, miro su reloj pero bufo al darse cuenta que todavía estaba con la hora de Manhattan, su última parada en todos esos años. Iba a retirarse pero supuso que no era muy tarde ya que Zitao todavía tenía encendidas las luces de su habitación.

Solo que al avanzar un paso sus ojos se pegaron a un pequeño retrato de la familia entera de ZiTao, sonrió ante ella y luego en otro donde mostraba al menor rodeado de todos sus amigos y tres personas que él conocía muy bien, estaba junto a los gemelos que eran tan parecidos físicamente pero tan distintos en el carácter, haciendo que tuviera recuerdos fugaces por un instante.

La llegada no pensó que hubiese sido tan dramática, pero la madre de su amigo lo hizo ver que sí lo era, ya que tras verlo pisar el recibidor lo abrazo fuerte soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad haciendo que su hijo rodará los ojos junto a su esposo.

Siempre pensó que desde la muerte de sus padres no recibiría esa clase de cariño pero la madre de su amigo y mejor amiga de su propia madre, le demostraba todo lo contrario. Acogiéndolo en su casa desde el accidente como si fuera su tercer hijo.

Dejo los portarretratos en su lugar y caminó hasta la habitación principal del menor, encontrándolo sentado en su escritorio mirando concentrado la pantalla de la computadora portátil con muchas hojas esparcidas en toda la superficie que cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia abrió los ojos y la cerro de inmediato.

—Pensé que estaban descansando, — habló nervioso mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

— ¿Eso era porno? — Sehun preguntó sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar el otro que al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaron con el pasar de los años, porque Zitao tras escuchar su pregunta el color rojo se adueñó de su rostro.

— ¡No, Por supuesto que no! — Protesto.

Sehun se le quedó mirando por unos momentos antes de sonreírle y alzar las manos.

—Si tú lo dices...

Vio como el menor rodaba los ojos antes de lanzarse a su cama boca arriba y luego suspiraba palmeándole a un lado. Sehun aceptó la muda invitación y decidió ponerse cómodo copiando la misma posición del otro.

—En realidad estaba mirando la grabación de mi última clase de estadísticas avanzada, En muy importante vencer este módulo con excelencia, el profesor Wu es exigente en su materia. — Confesó con preocupación obvia pero eso no evito que él resoplara por la información que sabía de sobra.

—Siempre ha sido importante tener notas perfectas para ti, no veo la novedad, — se burló recibiendo un golpe en su brazo izquierdo en enojo. —Hey, respeta a tus mayores. — Sehun fingió ofensa pero volvió a ganarse otro golpe.

—Te respetare cuando tenga el nivel de conocimiento de mi catedrático de estadísticas. En serio ese hombre es algo más. — Zitao hizo un gesto que no supo interpretar pero al instante le mostró la lengua antes de acomodarse mejor en la cama y encender la televisión.

Sehun se le quedó mirando.

—Vaya, parece que ese profesor tiene un fan, además... ¿Se supone que eso fue una ofensa? — Preguntó con una confusión fingida.

Zitao le dio una mirada aburrida por lo que acababa de decir y eso confirmaba algo a Sehun, su amigo estaba completamente fuera de línea con el presente y todo lo demás. Al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió hasta el respaldar de la cama para acomodarse mejor y mirar la televisión junto al menor que minutos después de estar en silencio sintió como apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bienvenido a casa, ge. — Murmuró.

—Espero que siempre haya un lugar donde llegar. — Dijo y como respuesta tuvo un asentimiento de cabeza.

**Dime algo que yo no sé:**

Bajaba sin prisa cada escalón de las gradas, mientras se acercaba a la sala podía escuchar algunas fuertes risas y eso no era bueno para comenzar el día, no con un dolor de oídos.

Sin embargo cuando llegó a la sala y saludó los buenos días, las tres personas en la habitación se le quedaron viendo. Sehun abrió sus ojos al notar una silueta que no había visto desde más de tres años.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kai que al recuperarse de la sorpresa de volverlo a ver se levantó de encima del hermano menor de Zitao y se acomodó un poco su camisa blanca ya arrugada de la actividad que hacía con el pequeño de la casa y luego carraspeo.

— Hey..., — lo saludo con algo de entusiasmo y una levantada de mano algo torpe.

Sehun presionó sus dientes antes de tomar aire y relajar su postura.

—Hola, ¿Ya está el desayuno?

Fue su saludo tratando de no dar tanta importancia a la presencia del que un día fue su mejor amigo y paso de largo ignorando a Zitao que tenía una sonrisa de burla en sus labios sin embargo las otras dos mostraban confusión por su extraño comportamiento.

No quería pensar en el pasado, en los días que ese _¡Hey!_ del otro le hacían sentir un sin fin de emociones, todas muy diferentes las unas a las otras pero que en común tenían que atesoraba cada palabra del mayor hacia él.

Su desayuno en la isla de la cocina fue sin sabor y sin ganas ya que no sólo los dos menores estaban tomándolo también, sino que Kai estaba frente a él dándole miradas analizadoras cada vez que podía.

—En una hora tengo clases en la facultad, si quieres te pued...

— Iré contigo, — interrumpió a Zitao un poco exaltado antes de que terminara de hablar, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo y lo menos que podía soportar en esos momentos era estar cerca de Kai. Temía no poder aguantar el tiempo suficiente junto al otro antes de gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir por la rabia que tenía acumulada dentro por lo sucedido años atrás.

—Ge, ¿Estás bromeando, no? Esas clases hablan con palabras que en mi vida voy a querer escuchar, es horrible. Créeme, yo ya he estado ahí, mejor quédate a pasar el día conmigo y Kai-ge a jugar un rato. — el hermano menor de Zitao pedía haciendo que todos rieran al ver la reacción de miedo del pequeño y el rostro de indignación por parte de Zitao por el comentario.

—No te metas con mi inteligencia, cuatro ojos. — Zitao respondió despeinando el pelo de su hermano y quitándole los lentes, sabiendo que sin ellos el niño no veía nada.

—No entrare contigo a clases, me has convencido pequeño, solo necesito que me acerques, iré a ver a Yixing-ge, quiero saludarlo. — Confeso dejando de lado su taza de café a medio tomar.

—Podemos llevarte con nosotros, si tao te lleva no podrá concentrarse en sus clases sabiendo que te dejo en algún lugar. — Hablo Kai mordiendo su tostada con la simpleza que lo caracterizaba.

—No es como si fuera mi primera vez en la ciudad, he vivido casi toda mi vida en ella, sé dónde están los lugares...

—Puede ser, pero todo cambia en tres años, más si te vas huyendo sin decir nada a nadie, es obvio que hallarás todo diferente. — Kai contrarresto dándole una mirada indescifrable mientras tomaba lo último de su café.

Sehun trago saliva con dificultad, sabía que ese era un reproche entre líneas en sus palabras. Observó a su amigo que hizo un gesto de que por él estaba bien y podía jurar que también ocultaba su burlona sonrisa detrás de esa taza que tenía entre sus labios porque se había ganado un regaño.

Y no pudo negarse luego de escuchar como el pequeño de diez años gritaba de alegría murmurando que pasaría más tiempo con sus ge favoritos. Miro a todos unos instantes para largar un suspiro de resignación y asentir.

—Muy bien, solo déjame en el trabajo de Yixing-ge, — indico con malas ganas para bajarse del asiento alto ignorando la sonrisa amplia de Zitao.

Termino saliendo de la cocina con el corazón martilleándole el pecho junto a unas piernas como gelatinas de pensar que estaría a solas con Kai después de mucho tiempo.

El viaje en el auto de Kai era silencioso desde el primer instante que empezó a andar y Sehun estaba hallando raro el comportamiento demasiado tranquilo del otro, ya que si no se equivocaba seguía siendo igual de juguetón que como lo conoció o como cuando lo dejo junto a todo lo que estaba lastimando a su corazón en ese tiempo.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo la silueta ajena que ahora el dueño de ella tenía un semblante más maduro, con su perfil más marcado, un rostro más limpio y su intensa mirada incluso era más cautivadora de la que fue un día, tampoco dejo pasar su color de pelo que llevaba, un negro ceniza brillante junto a la admirable complexión de sus anchos hombros que lo hacían ver...

—Si vas a mirarme de esa manera, no lo hagas, me pones nervioso, — Kai interrumpió sus pensamientos sorprendiéndolo y solo pudo girar el rostro a la ventana donde la humedad que la lluvia pasada había dejado.

—No te estaba miranda, — refunfuño entre dientes, queriéndose buscar una distracción de lo que las calles en las que andaban le mostraban.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Luego de copiar la respuesta ajena, apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio decidiendo cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando sus padres fallecieron en esa colisión de autos en la autopista principal, su destino ya estaba marcado en que sería la primera línea para los sucesores en dirigir la corporación, sin embargo no quería nada que tenga que ver con hacerse cargo de ella. Sehun solo quería vivir su vida como una persona común y corriente pero la presión que estaban ejerciendo las personas de confianza de su padre le indicaban que debía hacerlo, que tenía que prepararse para ser el próximo sucesor, estresándolo demasiado.

Sehun decidió marcharse solo, y estaba seguro que no lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por lo que vio esa noche del cumpleaños veinticinco de Kyungsoo, que concreto esa decisión y a los tres días embarco en ese vuelo directo a un país al azar sin decirle nada a nadie, mientras sus abogados se encargarían de su situación con la postulación en la corporación y la pelea de la herencia con los familiares de su padre.

—Gege, gege, despierta, hemos llegado, tío Kai me pidió que te despertara,— una chillona voz lo saco de su agrio letargo.

Abrió los ojos mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta que la puerta del conductor estaba abierta y solo sonaba el desbloqueo de la alarma, giro a todo lados para buscar a Kai, encontrándolo parado dándole la espalda, conversando algo con su primo Yixing que estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del vacío jardín de infantes donde trabajaba como profesor.

Se bajó del camaro rojo y caminó hasta los dos mayores. Su primo tras notarlo se levantó del columpio directo a envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

— Dios santo, Sehun, ¿Porque no me avisaste que estarías de vuelta?, — le reprochaba Yixing deshaciendo el abrazo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza tocándolo por todas partes murmurando que ojala no le faltara ningún pedazo.

—Era sorpresa, — se defendió con una sonrisa por la reacción exagerada de su primo.

—Y yo que pensé que serias al primero al que querías ver...

Sehun no pudo no lograr escuchar el comentario Kai que los miraba con una sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados. Quería contestarle pero solo decidió ignorarlo.

—Joonmyeon y yo nos vemos tan minúsculos al lado de ustedes, niños, por favor no crezcan más que me sentiré avergonzado de mis genes más adelante si lo siguen haciendo, — rezongaba Yixing al notar como Sehun había crecido algunos centímetros en todos esos años que no lo vio.

Pero de inmediato cambio su expresión dolida por una sonrisa saludando con una agitación de manos y Sehun cuando giro a la dirección que miraba su primo se dio cuenta que saludaba al pequeño que estaba dentro del auto que le devolvía el saludo.

—Bueno, yo me voy, hoy me toco ser niñero sin salario a tiempo parcial gracias a nuestra tía y mi agenda del día en el restaurante se me altero. — Kai decía acercándose a ambos.

—Mejor, haz tus cosas del restaurante tranquilo y me dejas al pequeño, — Sehun tras escuchar lo del restaurante recordó que una vez Kai le confeso que quería abrir uno sin ayuda de sus padres, recalcándole que quería algo propio, hecho con propios sacrificios, —Además, luego en el almuerzo nos daremos una vuelta por él ¿Cierto Sehunnie?

Yixing se dirigió a él y sus ojos automáticamente viajaron hasta el rostro de Kai que le sonrió al notar su expresión perpleja.

—Gracias Hyung, no sabes cómo me sacas un peso de encima, en serio no sabía cómo iba a entretenerlo durante todo el día hasta que llegue Einstein y se lo lleve. — Kai le daba unas palmadas en el hombro de su primo que solo sonrió.

Sehun puso los ojos en blanco por lo que escuchaba sin embargo los exalto cuando sintió que unas manos grandes rodearon por completo su cintura y no sintió el suelo bajo sus pies.

Dándose cuenta de que Kai lo había pillado con la guardia baja alzándolo por detrás como los viejos tiempos, esos años cuando eran adolescentes y Kai hacia eso porque quería contentarlo por algo que había hecho que se enojara con él y esas veces le faltaban dedos para contarlas y le sobraban sonrisas para aceptar las disculpas.

—Sigues igual o más liviano que siempre, creo que ya encontré mi nueva misión.

Sehun sabía que Kai se refería a que no podía creer masa muscular rápido como las demás personas y debía admitir que todo ese tiempo no estuvo alimentándose muy bien, su clavícula y sus mulecas huesudas lo delataban.

No pudo ocultar el rubor que se le extendió por todo el cuello hasta su rostro después de que Kai le susurrara aquello antes de dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar y retirarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nos vemos más tarde, los estaré esperando, recuerden que serán mis invitados de honor, — dijo para darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar hasta su auto.

Y la risa de Yixing no se hizo esperar luego de que Kai estuviera lejos de ellos dos.

—Sehunnie, has crecido pero sigues igual de inocente y enamoradizo que hace tres años. — Se burlaba el mayor tratando de ocultar su risa con una mano.

—Cállate, no sabes nada, — se cruzó de brazos aun sin poder extinguir el color en su rostro.

—Por favor Sehun, dime algo que yo no sé o no conozca de ti.

No siguió protestando porque la voz del hermano de Zitao que llegaba hasta ellos saludando con emoción a Yixing y saltarle encima como rana y su primo que lo recibió alegre como siempre.

Sehun quiso ignorar el ruido de las llantas del auto de Kai pero no pudo, término girando para verlo alejarse por la calle.

**Te pido una sola razón:**

El cielo a esa hora del día había descampado dejando una luz amarillenta en el cielo por encima de las nubes, Sehun suspiro profundo antes de ingresar al lugar detrás de su primo y el hermano de su amigo que lo tenía agarrado de la mano.

Era casi las doce del mediodía y el lugar ya se encontraba lleno pero incluso antes de que preguntaran por el dueño, un joven camarero se acercó a ellos saludando alegre a Yixing y luego les indicaba que lo sigan.

— ¿Qué harás con lo que acaba de decirte el abogado? — Sehun ante la pregunta llevo su mirada a la ventana. —Te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi mad...

—No lo hagas, — volteo a ver el rostro preocupado de su primo. —No me interesa la empresa ni el resto de la herencia y tú no eres igual a todos ellos.

Dejo salir un respiro pasando su vista en cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro del mayor, estaba cansado, todo el tema de su familia lo seguía estresando, solo quería que esa semana pasara para que la audiencia fuera y se acabará todo.

—De todas maneras, ella es mi madre y no sé porque lo está haciendo. — Yixing intento disculparse pero Sehun levanto una mano al aire frente a su rostro para que se detuviera.

—No quiero seguir hablando de ello, por favor. — rogó y su primo se calló, Sehun no quería que su primo recuerde que sus padres eran malas personas, egoístas, que eran ambiciosos de poder que incluso no podían comprender a su único hijo...

— El señor Kim en estos momentos se encuentra ocupado y no podrá reunirse con ustedes, pide disculpas y también desea que disfruten su comida.

Miró al camarero en jefe que inclinó la cabeza para proseguir e indicar a los que estaban detrás de él que sirvieran la mesa.

— El menú fue elegido por el propio señor Kim, indica que disfruten y cualquier cosa, informarnos por favor, — el hombre dijo para volver a dar otra reverencia y retirarse dejando a los otros camareros para que terminen su trabajo.

— Kai-ge nunca puede comer con nosotros...

Sehun giro al pequeño niño que había hablado y tenía cruzado los brazos en protesta pero que era reconfortado por su primo que era experto en esos temas.

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá de dos cuerpos mientras resoplaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono ignorando las palabras que le decía su primo.

— Dame cinco segundos para respirar por favor, no sé porque cada vez que digo algo Zitao y tú lo toman por otro lado.

— Te has vuelto demasiado denso, relájate. — Yixing sonrió asentando su taza de té en la mesita al ver su expresión de fastidio.

— Lo que sea.

Sehun se dio cuenta de que su primo iba a decir algo sin embargo el sonido de su teléfono lo calló para contestar y él solo se acomodó mejor en el sillón para ver algún programa en el televisor de la sala de la casa del mayor junto al hermanito de Zitao que se encontraba durmiendo en el otro sofá.

Luego pasaron unos minutos de que Yixing desapareció en el pasillo de la casa y volviera con un semblante raro, causándole curiosidad.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?, — preguntó mientras cambiaba de canal.

— Es Kai, si te lo digo dirás que no te importa, — contestó el mayor y Sehun frunció las cejas.

Detuvo su pulgar en el botón pero de inmediato recompuso su postura. —Si tú dices que no me interesa..., — respondió aburrido siguiendo su trabajo con el control.

Yixing levantó una ceja caminando hasta el niño que dormía para levantarlo.

— No entiendo porque tu molestia con Kai, hasta antes que te vayas eran los mejores amigos.

— Tú lo dijiste, éramos.

Sehun notó como su primo negó con el pequeño en brazos y empezó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras.

— Joonmyeon acaba de llamarme indicando que no llegará para la cena porque está de camino al departamento de Kai, Luhan le llamo para pedirle que lo revise, al parecer no se ha sentido bien todo el día, — Yixing se detuvo al pie de las escaleras para mirarlo. —Por si te interesa.

Sehun dejó caer el control remoto al suelo, perplejo por las palabras que Yixing había dicho, preguntándose quien era Luhan y que hacía en el departamento de Kai a esa hora de la noche y siguió con la mirada como el mayor subía las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos para echarlo en la habitación de invitados mientras esperaban que Zitao llegue por ellos dos.

No podía dejar de mirar a su amigo tratando de descifrar porque el menor estaba de buen humor que incluso en ese momento tarareaba mientras manejaba con destino a casa.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano hoy, a mi madre le molesta que lo deje solo en casa sino hay nadie. — Zitao volteo a él sonriéndole y miraba al niño que todavía dormía en el asiento de atrás. —Escuche que mi cuidador enfermo ¿Sabes algo?

— ¡¿Y porque yo tengo que saber algo de esa persona?! — Grito alterado hallando de mal gusto que todos preguntarán cosas del Kai, si recién había pasado un día desde que piso ese país.

Zitao le regaló una mirada confusa por su reacción exaltada.

—Tranquilo, solo trataba de hacer conversación porque me pareció un poco callado el ambiente.

Sehun soplo el flequillo castaño que caía sobre su frente, no creía sus palabras.

—Primero Yixing, luego Joonmyeon cuando llegó a casa y luego tú...

Se giró para mirar el paisaje nocturno que mostraba la ventanilla del auto tratando de no recordar las palabras del marido de su primo cuando lo vio en su casa.

Era estúpido que por más que habían pasado tres años todavía siguieran molestándolo con que aún tenía sentimientos por Kai, cosa que el negaba porque estaba seguro que ya lo había superado.

—Pero porque te molestas, es solo una pregunta, además, basta con que las personas que te conocemos, te miren cinco minutos para darse cuenta que sigues queriéndolo.

Sehun enfureció ante lo dicho, miro a su amigo con los ojos rojos de rabia. Porque él estaba seguro que ya no sentía nada por Kai, es más, solo sentía rencor porque el mayor había incumplido la promesa que hicieron un día.

— ¡Te pido que me des una sola maldita razón para que creas que me gusta Kai!, por dios Zitao, ¿acaso te escuchas? Como puede gustarme Kai, es un chico, aparte que...

Sintió como el auto freno al instante y Zitao lo miro con un rostro enojado.

— ¡No! Escúchame tú, Oh Sehun, por favor, ¿Cuándo vas a admitir abiertamente que desde hace un tiempo te ha gustado Kai? ¡Dios Sehun, eres gay!, eso lo sabemos todos y tampoco es que seas el único entre mis amistades...

Sehun quedó sorprendido mirando al menor por lo que dijo. Quería decir algo para defenderse pero no sabía y tampoco las palabras salían de su boca.

— Escúchame Sehun, eres mi ge, te respeto y te aprecio demasiado y todo el cariño que te tenemos las personas alrededor tuyo no cambiará nada por tus gustos personales, un claro ejemplo es tu propio primo que incluso ya desea formar completamente una familia ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Entre abrió los labios para querer tomar aire no pudiendo creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, sintió una especie de vergüenza por ser expuesto de esa manera en voz alta y para ocultarla giro el rostro a la ventana y solo asintió sin mirarlo, todavía perplejo.

Zitao sonrió al ver su reacción.

— Ahora, cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que me cuentes porque estas tan enojado con el que se supone que era tu mejor amigo, — Zitao volvió a encender su auto dando una mirada por el espejo retrovisor al pequeño que aún dormía en el asiento de atrás y que no se había despertado por sus gritos.

Sehun no dijo nada todavía tratando de encontrar de nuevo su serenidad y su orgullo que habían roto el vidrio de la ventanilla y huyeron dejándolo solo sin saber qué hacer.

No era esto lo que había planeo hacer al volver.

**Dale un descanso a tu corazón:**

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, acababa de darse un baño con agua caliente. El día anterior que tuvo fue demasiado cansador, deteniéndose en medio de su paso al notar una larga silueta en su cama.

— Creo que me debes una charla. — Sehun lanzó su toalla con la que estaba secándose el pelo al rostro del menor como respuesta y siguió caminando hasta el vestidor.

— Vamos ge, tienes veintiséis años, como que ya estas grandecito para jugar a quinceañera enamoradiza, vamos, necesito completar las piezas de mi teoría de tu historia de amor, rayos, como no los conocí cuando estaban en la secundaria, no tendría que hacer esto. — Zitao en lo último hablaba con el mismo.

Sehun deslizó el jersey de rayas azul y blanco sobre su torso mientras escuchaba las tonterías de su neurótico amigo.

— Entonces según tú, dime en qué consiste tu teoría, — vio como Zitao se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama suspirando profundo mientras él se terminaba de abrochar su pantalón.

— Muy bien, hasta no escuchar tus puntos esta es mi hipótesis, según, lo que yo he visto, — el menor se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama siguiendo con sus rasgados ojos sus propios movimientos en busca de calcetines.

Luego de encontrarlos se sentó junto al otro en el borde para colocárselos.

— Porque sigues callado, vamos cerebro, habla..., — se burló y su amigo le respondió con gestos de fastidio.

— Según lo visto y los antecedentes del momento, tu conociste a Kai cuando te mudaste de país, tenías como ¿catorce?, sé que eran vecinos, tenían la misma edad, los dos son coreanos, empezaron a ir a la misma secundaria, por lo tanto, estaban destinados a ser amigos y así lo fueron durante el resto de los años futuros, luego en algún momento de esos años te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por un chico, algo más que amistad por tu mejor amigo, pero...

Sehun sonrió irónico no pudiendo creer todo lo que estaba saliendo de la boca del chico.

Zitao se levantó de la cama para caminar hasta el velador junto a la cama y tomo su teléfono celular empezando a mirar en él, Sehun frunció las cejas pero cuando quiso reaccionar y quitarle el artefacto, no lo dejo.

— Y viendo las fotos que todavía tienes en tu celular de hace tres años y si es que no son de más, son evidencias obvias de que después de irte del país, aún no has podido olvidar a tu viejo y primer amor. — Zitao lo apunto como su dedo índice antes de volver a hablar, —y no te atrevas a mentir porque ofenderás mi inteligencia y voy a odiarte si lo haces, bien, las preguntas son las siguientes, ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaban los niños?, o sea tu amigo, ¿es Kai uno de los motivos por los que te fuiste del país y si fue así, que hizo gege para que estés tan enojado con él?

ZiTao llevo sus dedos índice y pulgar a su barbilla mostrando su lado analizador y en un segundo sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

— Acaso Kai-ge se enteró de tus sentimientos, ¿te rechazo? ¿O quizás...

Sehun no aguanto más las palabras ajenas y terminó por volver a tirarle en la cara, esta vez la toalla con la que se había limpiado los pies.

— Porque no mejor te callas, dejas tu paranoia para ti y te cambias de ropa, quiero que me acompañes a comprar unas flores, voy a visitar a mis padres, — dijo viendo como el menor asintió todavía con la toalla en su cabeza.

—Aunque lo niegues, sabes que tengo razón. — Zitao quito la toalla de su cara con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea.

Y respiro con tranquilidad al notar que su amigo no siguió psicoanalizando su maldita vida.

— Bueno, lo que te quiero decir es que no importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos. Sino que como has vuelto, que trates de volverte a llevar bien con él porque no sabes cómo eso afectará la amistad entre todos; sin embargo, debo aclarar que mi cerebro, que estoy más que seguro, se estresara, y yo no quiero estar en medio de este círculo vicioso de amor de nunca acabara si uno de ustedes no da el primer paso... aunque yo creo que Kai ya lo está haciendo y tú no estás…

Sehun detuvo sus pasos antes de ingresar a esa pequeña florería a unas cuadras del mausoleo donde descansaban los restos de sus padres y elevo su mano para que callara esa pequeña boca por solo un maldito segundo.

— Alto, alto, stop. — Dejo largar un suspiro, — Huang Zitao. Déjame entender lo que me quieres decir, — se giró para quedar de frente al menor y enfrentarlo, — ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que perdone a Kai porque tú no quieres que tu cerebro de mierda se estrese? — Preguntó no pudiendo ocultar su indignación al ver como Zitao asintió sin vacilación de inmediato.

— Pero primero que nada, déjame aclárate que mi cerebro no tiene nada de mierda, es puro neuronas, masa y células, y segundo; si lo pones de esa manera. Si, aparte de que estoy más que seguro que Kai es ajeno del porque lo estás evitando, no le hablas como antes y no estás encima suyo como solías hacerlo. Basta con ver que no deja de mirarte con la misma tranquilidad de antes y te sonríe todo el tiempo.

Sehun miró por unos segundos a Zitao que le devolvía la mirada con una expresión risueña.

— Dios, si hubiera recordado cuán insoportable eras. Primero, jamás te haya saludado en esa fiesta de mierda en la corporación y segundo, hubiera decidido por quedarme en casa de Yixing-ge y escuchar como tiene sexo ruidoso con Joonmyeon que pasar este calvario. — Se quejó negando con su cabeza antes de ingresar a la pequeña tienda.

— Pero ge, es cierto, estadística y biológicamente se puede comprobar que tu mal humor afectará mi nivel de...

— Huang Zitao, si no te callas y dejas de hablar de eso, juro que te meteré esto entero a tu boca. — Sehun amenazó con un ramo de margaritas recién rociadas en la mano que tomó de uno de los estantes al azar, no soportando más al menor.

— Temo que si hace eso, tendría que cobrárselas señor, — una delgada voz hablo desde atrás haciendo que se gire para enfrentar a un pequeño hombre con un delantal floreado que sonreía a ellos. Ignorando el balbuceo _que amargado,_ por Zitao de fondo.

— Bienvenidos a la florería _scent life_ mi nombre es Chen ¿Algún arreglo que deseen en especial?, — preguntó el chico que al parecer era un trabajador del lugar mientras miraba las flores en la mano de Sehun.

Sehun se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada del chico sobre las flores haciéndolo sentir incómodo y las depositó en el lugar que las saco con algo de vergüenza.

— En realidad necesito dos arreglos florales, — dijo pero incluso antes que el joven pregunte lo que imaginaba se apresuró a seguir hablando. —Es para mis padres. Se lo agradecería por favor.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa antes de indicarle que lo siguieran y Sehun le dio una fugaz mirada a Zitao que caminaba detrás, distraído con los brazos cruzados mirando todo el lugar con una mueca y Sehun recordó su pequeña alergia por el polen. Aunque merecía que lo castigue de esa manera por ser tan neurótico con su vida.

Observó callado como el chico después de haber tomado de un estante dos docenas de rosas matizadas de rosado a casi púrpura en las puntas de los pétalos y las colocaba en el centro de un papel ruidoso que mientras más las enrollaba el dolor en sus oídos lo incomodaba.

Sehun siempre maldijo su capacidad de percibir los sonidos con demasiada nitidez que ni música con auriculares podía escuchar con comodidad y ahora debería estar aceptando el daño a sus tímpanos por ese papel demoniaco, con el pensamiento de que esas hermosas flores eran para sus difuntos padres en una disculpa por no aparecer en mucho tiempo.

— Les agradecería que pasen por caja a cancelar, — el chico le entregó un ticket con una sonrisa mientras indicaba que él terminaría los ramos.

— Muy buenos días, me podría prestar su...

El encargado de la caja quedó a mitad de su frase porque la puerta de la tienda se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla indicando un nuevo cliente. Todos giraron y Sehun no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ofuscado al reconocer la persona que ingresaba con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Minseok Hyung! — Kai saludó que al parecer era el cajero quien le brindo una gran sonrisa, sin embargo Kai al reconocerlos refreno sus pasos que estaban dirigidos a rodear el mostrador para quedar junto al cajero, saludándolos con una sonrisa más grande. —Oh, que coincidencia ¿Estás de ida a visitar a tus padres?, — la pregunta iba directo a él, estaba más que seguro.

Y solo asintió como respuesta luego de unos segundos de espera mientras el otro que no dejaba de sonreír, también pudo notar como Zitao negaba con su cabeza y brazos cruzados a un lado suyo.

— Que bien. Entonces podemos ir juntos, también estaba de ida a visitarlos como casi todas las veces, Hyung, ¿puedes hacerme el arreglo floral de siempre?, por favor... — Kai se había girado al encargado de caja sonriéndole con adoración. —Ah, pero hazlo tú, los arreglos son más bonitos y especiales si los hace el dueño del lugar, — Kai le dio un guiño al cajero que al parecer era el dueño de la pequeña florería por lo que acaba de decir Kai, el cajero asintió.

— ¡Yah! Tú, pequeño mocoso. ¡Te estoy escuchando!, — una voz dijo, Zitao y él voltearon a ver dándose cuenta que era del chico que los atendió primero.

—Kai, no lo enojes tan temprano, luego el que sufre con su mal humor soy yo, — el hombre que se podría decir que aparentaba no pasar los dieciocho años sonrió a Kai que le devolvía el gesto. —Solo será unos segundos, esperen por favor, — término diciendo antes de darse media vuelta y adentrarse por una puerta de vidrio nublado de detrás.

Aunque Sehun se había perdido toda la discusión después que Kai hubiera dicho que siempre visitaba a sus padres, sintiendo algo dentro de su estómago que se retorcía en sus entrañas, dio una fugaz mirada al mayor que estaba mirándolo con esos intensos ojos suyos.

— Te vez bien, Kai-ge, escuche que enfermaste de repente... — Zitao hablo capturando la atención de Kai que se habían pegado al rostro de Sehun que si su amigo no hubiera intervenido su rostro en ese segundo hubiera sido un tomate.

—Si, al parecer fue otra vez esa cosa de hermanos gemelos, ya sabes...

Sehun palpo desinterés en la respuesta y no pudo frenar el deseo de ver si era cierto de que estaba mejor pero se arrepintió al instante porque cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Kai seguían pegados en él y trago saliva después de que al mayor se acercaba más, invadiendo su espacio personal.

— Sehunnie, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? Tu rostro está al color de tus arreglos de rosas. — Kai dijo tocando su frente con la palma de su mano.

Sehun se retiró de inmediato queriendo calmar a su corazón que empezó a palpitar en su pecho por el acercamiento y toque inesperado.

— Eso no es fiebre, eso es rabia acumulada por acobardarse de escucharte, porque nunca callas tu boca. — el hombre llamado Chen hablo deteniéndose junto a ellos tres y luego pasarse de largo con una cesta llena de rosas rojas.

— Kai-ssi, aquí tienes, — el hombre pequeño llamado Minseok apareció saliendo de la puerta de vidrio y deposito en el mesón los tres ramos.

Sehun sintió como Zitao se acercó a él para susurrarle algo, aprovechando que Kai se distrajo con el dueño del lugar en una corta conversación llena de demasiadas sonrisas y toques de manos por demás, según su parecer.

—Qué tal si le das un descanso a tu corazoncito que si no me equivoco, que es francamente diez por ciento por cierto, que está a punto de salirse por tu garganta, dale dos horas por lo menos, relájate por el momento y disfruta de tu príncipe.

Sehun entre abrió los labios para decir algo solo que no pudo porque Kai hablo.

— Vamos, ya he pagado, debes estar ansioso de visitar a tus padres después de mucho tiempo, nos vemos otro día Hyung.

Kai se despidió del dueño del lugar con una agitación de manos para luego tomar la mano de Sehun y arrastrarlo con él, sin poder dar crédito a una protesta de su parte.

—Zitao, trae los arreglos, — pidió Kai al paso haciendo girar los ojos al menor de los tres y vocalizar su queja.

—Ya que.

**Nuestro amor recordará:**

Sehun estaba de piernas y brazos cruzados en uno de los sofás de aquella sala del departamento de Kai. Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre y el dueño del lugar se levantó del asiento del frente para ir a la puerta.

— Sehun, ¿podrías dejar un rato tu cara de dinosaurio, por favor? Kai está empezando a darse cuenta. — Zitao le dio una mirada aburrida desde el mismo asiento dónde estaba con Kai conversando de algo que él no quería ser participe.

— Es la única que tengo, además, ese es mi propósito, — respondió sin expresión pero Zitao quedó con la palabra en la boca porque una chillona voz resonó en toda la sala.

— ¡Yah, mi Sehunnie ha vuelto! — Baekhyun tras reconocerlo fue hasta él, abrazándolo. — ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? Nos tuviste preocupados durante bastantes meses hasta que baobei recibió tu primera postal, ¡Después de un año!

— ¡Ay! —Sehun se quejó luego de sentir el golpe en su brazo por parte del mayor, alejándose para que no siguiera haciéndolo y sus oídos no le pitaran por el grito innecesario.

Al tener una distancia prudente del mayor recién noto otra figura alta parada detrás del más pequeño de todos los presentes que estaba junto al dueño de la casa que ambos reían por lo que sus ojos veían.

— Hey. Sehun-ah, ha pasado bastante desde que nos vemos. — Chanyeol lo saludo con una levantada de mano desde su lugar. —...Y, al parecer es una reunión de la vieja escuela, como los viejos tiempos. — Sehun tras escucharlo miro todo el lugar y si, era cierto, solo que… —Aunque faltan el enano y tú hermano, Kai.

Chanyeol término de hablar mirando a su amigo que estaba junto a él. Y Sehun se desconcentro cuando Kai asintió con una media sonrisa, entre abrió los labios para hablar pero Baekhyun le despeino el pelo llamando su atención.

— Ustedes dos, ¿Qué los trae? — Kai preguntó con una ceja levantada una vez sentado en el mismo sofá donde estaba Tao.

— Kai-ssi, nos ofendes. — Baekhyun que estaba ya sentado junto a Sehun dijo cruzado de brazos. —Siempre te visitamos cuando podemos, sabes que nuestros trabajos no lo permite como quisiéramos, bueno, al menos el mío.

El hombre de pelo rosa junto a Sehun se defendió moviendo la pierna derecha como distracción.

— Ahí va de nuevo la súper estrella del momento, — Zitao desde su lugar, que era el sofá del frente, hablo rodando los ojos mientras seguía mirando su teléfono celular. El menor de todos que al principio había ignorado a propósito la llegada de los mayores. —Yo les avise que Sehun había vuelto, es por eso que los estamos soportando, ahora me arrepiento, — se quejó con repulsión dejando de lado su teléfono y dar un suspiro de resignación.

—Oh... baobei, yo también te he extrañado..., recuerdo que aún no me has dado mi beso de llegada. — Baekhyun se levantó de su lugar hasta Zitao para abrazarlo pero el menor lo empujaba quejándose que lo deje, pero el mayor seguía intentado darle besos y envolverlo en sus brazos causando que todos rieran.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Suéltame. No quiero que me beses…

Al ver esa escena a Sehun le hizo recuerdo de muchas cosas, esos días en la secundaria cuando se reunían en casa de Chanyeol después de clases y se estancaban en la sala para jugar video juegos, llenar sus estómagos con pizzas o algo grasiento, reír a carcajadas de las estupideces que solían pasarle a Kai o las burlas que Baekhyun les hacía a los estudiantes nuevos o a veces cuando al día solo se le ocurría llover.

Simplemente todos se desparramaban entre los sofás y la alfombra a ver películas en silencio y de alguna manera él terminaba con la cabeza de Kai en su regazo haciendo que sus manos acaricien su siempre envidiable pelo sedoso, incluso peino del colérico de rubio que llevaba en ese tiempo y que Sehun le decía que era emborracha víboras.

Ahora, todos sus amigos y él sostenían en sus manos una copa con vinos de colección gracias al sumiller que había entre ellos. Minutos después de que el ambiente mejorara y de que Baekhyun se saliera con la suya y terminara sentado en el regazo del alto de Zitao quien ya había perdido la capacidad de rezongar por tenerlo encima.

Todos empezaron a recordar varias anécdotas de fiestas, reuniones y noviazgos fallidos u otras cosas que no querían recordar por vergüenza, Sehun se halló reviviendo el momento de cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Tenía alrededor de dieciséis cuando noto la demasiada dependencia que estaba teniendo con Kai y lo molesto que se ponía cuando él y su hermano aparecían en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo emocionados contado sobre sus citas o la nueva chica que habían observado y también las desganas que tuvo en tener una seria relación con alguna mujer, que simplemente admiraba las curvas de sus cuerpos y luego no había curiosidad por tocar o probar.

Solo hubo uno y lástima que ese no se podía o al menos eso pensó hasta que...

— Hey, Sehun-ah, ¿Aún lo recuerdas o no?, — la voz de Baekhyun lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no tenía idea lo que hablaban.

— Lo siento, me perdí, — se excusó mientras miraba su copa casi vacía sintiendo su rostro caliente por el licor del vino que estaba recorriendo en sus venas.

— Se supone que a esta edad ya deberías tener buena resistencia con el alcohol. — Kai le dijo con un timbre de diversión. —Apenas llevas tres copas.

Y Sehun sintió en ese instante que emergió algo agrio que subió hasta su cabeza y lo lleno de coraje para explotar.

— Oh, perdone usted por no tener su capacidad de poder degustar todos los licores sin embriagarme, — elevo su tono de voz dejando a todos los presentes que tenían tatuadas sonrisas en sus labios unos segundos atrás y reemplazarlas por una mandíbula hasta el suelo.

— Okay, comprendo. No más alcohol para ti, Sehun-ah porque no mejo...

— ¡Ningún Sehun-ah, Sehunnie, ni nada!, odio que me digas así, ¿sabes qué? En estos momentos odio que me hables, no me hables, ¿Entendiste? No-me-hables.

Sehun había interrumpido al dueño del departamento que quedó sorprendido por su reacción exaltada, Sehun dejo salir de su boca sus furia acumulada, vio a todos que estaban sin habla solo por un Zitao que se cubría su boca para no reír en voz alta por el espectáculo que estaba montando.

— Y tú no te rías, — le advirtió dándose media vuelta —Nerd, culo. — Término de reventar, para caminar con dirección al recibidor donde estaba el ascensor.

Dejando atrás a sus amigos que lo llamaban preguntando qué pasaba desde la sala pero él necesitaba irse de ese lugar, necesitaba respirar aire puro, necesitaba estar lejos de lo que más daño le hizo, necesitaba descifrar todos esos sentimientos encontrados que estaban nublándole la razón y haciendo que actuará tan ridículamente como lo hizo minutos atrás.

Presionó el botón del ascensor varias veces pero antes que vuelva a hacerlo una mano envolvió toda su muñeca girándolo como algo de fuerza para que su espalda chocara contra la pared.

— Oh Sehun, ¿me podrías explicar que carajos paso allá adentro contigo?, — la profunda voz de Kai resonó en sus oídos.

Levantó la mirada para confirmar un rostro molesto por parte del dueño de la casa pero él solo quería maldecirlo.

— Lo que oíste, no quiero que me hables de ahora en adelante, — respondió con la expresión más dura que tenía, enfrentando los ojos de Kai que observaban todos sus movimientos siendo el testigo en como su mirada vaciló.

— ¿Por lo menos me podrías explicar porque estas molesto? Porque no entiendo tu actitud, si se supone que yo tendría que estar molesto porque te fuiste sin decirme nada y...

— ¿Tú, molesto?, — Sehun resoplo soltando el agarre de su muñeca. — ¿Acaso te escuchas? Porque no mejor haces memoria y luego vienes a preguntar porque no quiero que me hables...

Haciendo a Kai fruncir las cejas profundamente, Sehun peinó su castaño pelo con su mano antes de girarse, presionar una vez más el botón que al segundo sonó el timbre y las puertas del ascensor se abrían para que ingresará y solo pudo apoyarse en uno de sus lados alzando la vista enfrentando a Kai que todo el tiempo siguió sus movimientos en silencio desde su misma posición.

— He esperado bastante, esperare un poco más, no soy paciente pero todo dependerá de ti, Sehun-ah.

Sehun abrió los ojos por las palabras que dijo Kai antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerrarán y la esbelta figura parada ya no se viera, dejándolo con el corazón latiendo frenético más de lo que estuvo en toda su discusión.

Porque él no podía seguir negándolo, ni a él mismo, seguía enamorado de su amigo. Kim Kai. Y su discusión lo había hecho recordar cuánto.

**Lo que te hace diferente:**

El sonido de la lluvia de temporada azotaba el vidrio de su ventana demasiado intenso para su gusto, terminando de despertarlo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama siendo consciente de su estado deplorable. Suspiro caminando hasta la ventana y espió por las cortinas, encontrándose solo un vidrio empañado.

Sus manos se hicieron un puño al recordar, había pasado más de un mes desde lo sucedido en el departamento de Kai cuando le pidió que no le vuelva a hablar más y que segundos después ese nudo en su estómago y la opresión en su pecho les indicaban que había cometido el error más grande porque en esos momentos se sentía muy mal.

No quería admitir pero lamentaba que esas palabras hayan salido de entre sus labios. Quizás incluso lamentaba también el haber regresado.

Fueron muchas cosas y recuerdos almacenados en su memoria para que haya decidido tratar de olvidar a todos ellos sin éxito porque quisiera o no, Kai había sido demasiado importante en su vida y al parecer seguía siéndolo. Porque la forma en como le afectaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él, lo decía todo.

Kai había sido tan solo un amable preadolescente desconocido que aquella tarde de invierno cuando recién se había mudado y decidió salir de casa, luego de verlo dando vueltas por los mismos lugares se acercó a él preguntando si podía ayudarlo.

Después de escucharlo le indicó dónde quedaba el supermercado más cercano pero al segundo cambio de parecer y le dijo con una sonrisa que personalmente lo acompañaría para cerciorarse de que llegara al lugar, haciéndolo sentir tan extraño porqué su estómago se agito por el gesto de simpatía, descubriendo años más tarde que el sentimiento no solo envolvía a la simpatía.

Estaban también los recuerdos de cuando Kai le confeso en una de sus raras borracheras mientras estaba echado en el colchón inflable de repuestos que tenía debajo de su cama para ese tipo situación, cuando el mayor decidía quedarse en su casa.

Esa madrugada le dijo en un tono ronco que no quería hacerse cargo de la cadena de restaurantes de su familia, sino que quería hacer el suyo propio ya que había nacido con la capacidad de sentir los sabores con más intensidad que la mayoría de las personas y él no quería ser una marioneta de su padre ni de nadie.

O como lo que paso esa noche que se graduó de su especialidad, aquella noche que estaba seguro Sehun no podría olvidar por más que quisiera...

La alarma del despertador junto a su cama sonó recordándole que tenía que empezar a alistarse para ir a la audiencia donde se disputaría la herencia que jamás se debió pelear.

La lluvia estaba igual de intensa que cuando comenzó el día, eran cerca de las siete de la noche y Sehun estaba dando un paseo por las aceras del barrio italiano con solo un paraguas en mano, cubriéndose de la lluvia que prácticamente ya había mojado por completo sus zapatos y los bordes de su pantalón.

Pero no le importaba, su mente estaba demasiado distraída pensando que haría de su vida de ahora en adelante, la lectura del testamento de sus padres que tanto trató de retrasar esos años había sido leída ese día y ellos fueron claros con sus peticiones y deseos.

Les agradecía tanto todo lo que tenía, al igual que su amor por ellos jamás podría desvanecerse porque con lo que el notario dijo, confirmaba que sus padres lo conocían muy bien y sobre todo lo amaban ante todo.

Entonces Sehun, minutos más tarde, luego de que terminara de leerse todo, reaccionó, concluyendo que él era dueño de su vida al igual que la fortuna que sus padres construyeron entre ellos dos junto a una sorpresiva cláusula que indicaba podía desprenderse de todo lo que tenga que ver con la corporación que un día su padre fue presidente, o todo lo que no fuera de su agrado porque todo le pertenecía.

No pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran cuando leyó las cartas que le escribieron y en una de ellas especificaba cuanto lo amaban y que nunca lo obligarían que haga algo que no le gustara o lo hiciera miserable, solo le pedían que viviera una vida pacífica y cómoda con alguien que él elija.

El sonido de una campanilla lo llamo a la realidad llevando su mirada al lugar, detuvo sus pasos viendo como dos altas figuras se detenían en la acera sin algo que los cubra de la lluvia.

Las luces de la librería dejaron ver correctamente los rostros, sorprendiéndolo al reconocer a su amigo Zitao parado hablando algo que la lluvia y la distancia no dejaban escuchar, quedándose asombrado cuando la persona más alta que su amigo, se daba media vuelta para irse pero Zitao lo abrazo por detrás, solo duro unos segundos antes que la otra persona soltara el agarre y siguiera su camino.

Sehun dudo por dos segundos si acercarse a su amigo pero ver como no se movía decidió caminar hasta él cubriéndolo de la lluvia con su paraguas.

Zitao elevó el rostro con ojos grandes para ver quién era, y Sehun solo le pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo Zitao era el menor de todo su círculo de amigos, alguien que necesitaba algo en que apoyarse.

— Vamos a casa. — Sehun le dijo.

Sin embargo Zitao todavía estaba mirándolo sin comprender y cuando lo hizo asintió en silencio. Quizás su pequeño amigo Einstein no sabía todo, quizás seguía siendo un ser inocente en ese mundo y lamentaba que no estuviera viendo lo mejor de lo que no se aprende con fórmulas, teorías neuróticas o resolver algo con la búsqueda de su etimología.

—Estoy empapado. — Zitao se quejó con un automático puchero.

El sonido del televisor era lo que evidenciaba que había personas en la habitación, Sehun desde que llegaron a casa junto a un silencioso Zitao, subió a su habitación, queriendo darle espacio al chico, porque era así que funcionaban las cosas, así hizo él.

Sin embargo el menor no había reaccionado de esa forma, porque luego de que estuviera seco y bañado Zitao tocó su puerta y sin decirle nada caminó hasta su cama pidiendo que miraran una película.

— ¿Qué hacías por ese lugar?, — el menor preguntó mirando la televisión a mitad de la película, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

— Nada, pensar...

De nuevo volvió el silencio en la oscura habitación por unos minutos más.

—Sabes, estuve pensando, no puedo cometer los mismos errores de las personas que me rodean, sobre todo los tuyos... — Zitao se levantó para mirarlo de frente. — Así que he decidido irme a terminar mis estudios en Norteamérica.

Sehun pestañeo varias veces tratando de comprender las palabras que Zitao estaba diciendo, el menor se echó de nuevo acomodo su cabeza en la almohada dándole la espalda, tan tranquilo como siempre.

— Sorprenderé a mi Qianbei, — fue lo último que murmuró entre su almohada y un bostezo.

Dejándolo con la incógnita de quién era su Qianbei.

El sol era acogedor y el cielo azul, Sehun sonrió mientras miraba detrás de sus lentes oscuros las blancas nubes algodonadas y tomaba su taza de mocaccino en esa cafetería de la esquina de la plaza del centro, sus ojos viajaban de una figura a otra, todas ellas que estaban afuera sintiendo la luz del radiante sol de la tarde, todas sonreían o hablaban entre sí.

Sehun estaba de buen humor porque no había llovido ese día ni el anterior.

Mientras sus ojos estudiaban a las personas y se posaron en una silueta que parecía conocida, se inclinó sobre la mesa, se quitó los lentes para ver mejor sin embargo sonó la campanilla pegada en la puerta del lugar.

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta ella para que abriera los ojos al reconocer a las dos personas que ingresaban, a ellas si las conocía muy bien, quiso ocultarse pero fue inútil porque uno de ellos lo reconoció y caminó hasta él.

— ¿Sehun?, ¿Eres Sehun, cierto?, — el chico pelo negro ojos saltones se acercó a él.

—Por supuesto que es él, Soo, es imposible que haya alguien igual, con ese rostro de pepino que tiene…, — la otra persona de cabello castaño dijo sonriendo alegre como casi siempre. —Hola Sehun, ¿Cuándo volviste?

Sehun quedó perplejo por la intersección de las dos personas, sobre todo del chico de pelo castaño y esa sonrisa que le dio tan, tan...

— ¿Jongin y yo podemos acompañarte? — Kyungsoo preguntó y él solo pudo asentir sonriendo con algo de incomodidad.

Por unos segundos había pensado que era Kai quien había entrado junto al más bajo pero cuando Kyungsoo había dicho el nombre de la otra persona y escuchar el tono más suave de su voz le hizo darse cuenta que no era Kai sino su hermano, maldecía mentalmente por volver a caer en esa sonrisa tan parecidas que tenían, tan parecidas, casi idénticas al igual que sus rostros.

Tal vez, se podría decir que la sonrisa de Kai era más juguetona llena de secretos y la de Jongin era más sincera y cálida.

— Más de un mes, — respondió dando un sorbo a su taza, tratando de no mirar a los recién llegados, — ¿Cuándo volviste a casa Hyung? Escuché que habías huido, — trató de cambiar de tema.

El carraspeo proveniente de Jongin que se apoyaba de costado, y la sonrisa entre sus labios fue opacada por una seria mirada de Kyungsoo.

Sehun los observo por unos segundos antes de también carraspear para llamar sus atenciones.

— Seguro que Kai te lo contó, — Kyungsoo puso los ojos.

—En realidad fue tao, me enteré media hora después que llegue al país, fue chocante. — Confesó y Jongin no aguanto más y empezó a reír.

— Tú cállate, que todo es culpa tuya. — Kyungsoo golpeó el brazo de su amigo para que se callara.

Sehun frunció las cejas no entendiendo.

—Bueno, creo que serás la segunda persona a la que hay que explicar, aparte de mi hermano que casi me degolló por teléfono cuando hable con él, incluso si soy mayor que él con tres minutos juro hacerlo, mejor dejo que tú lo hagas, no quiero repetir las mismas palabras. — Jongin apunto a Kyungsoo y luego miro a Sehun, —iré por algo de tomar. — Término levantándose de su silla con dirección a la barra.

Ambos quedaron mirando como su amigo se deslizó de todo, como siempre, haciendo recordar que los dos hermanos eran así, cuando se daban cuenta del estrago que armaron dejaban a los otros que se las inventen con lo que quedaba.

—Escuche que Kai había enfermado, supongo que Jongin tuvo la culpa… — Kyungsoo murmuro mirando lo interesante de la superficie de la mesa y luego elevo los ojos. —Y yo también.

Sehun hizo una mueca al recordar sobre lo que tao le había dicho que saldrían a buscar a Kyungsoo a mitad de la noche con una torrencial lluvia sobre la ciudad.

Kai y Jongin eran los dos hermanos gemelos que nadie querría en sus familias, ambos eran demasiados traviesos para el bien de la humanidad, complementándose uno al otro, siempre tan unidos que si alguno de los dos tenía un pensamiento el otro lo alentaba a hacerlo o si uno de ellos enfermaba, el otro a las horas también.

Y quizás eso había pasado el día que su primo Yixing le dijo que Kai no se encontraba bien, siendo que lo habían visto tranquilo en la mañana. Incluso habían tenido una pequeña discusión.

— Cuando escribí en esa nota que no me busquen, era verdad,— Kyungsoo volvió a hablar, tomando su atención y lo halló mirando afuera por el vidrio de la ventana. —Últimamente mi casa es un caos por el divorcio de mis padres y ya no lo aguantaba, sumando que me discutí con está bosta y su estúpido hermano, — Kyungsoo hacia mal gesto apuntando a un Jongin que conversaba con una chica mientras esperaba su pedido.

Sehun rió porque algo realmente malo tendrían que haber hecho esos dos para que enfurecieran al modesto Kyungsoo.

— ¿Ahora que hicieron?, — no pudo callarse porque quería saber.

Kyungsoo se apoyó al respaldar de la silla con los brazos cruzados.

—Los estúpidos me volvieron hacer la estúpida broma de adivina quién soy, ¡Maldición! Voy cayendo dos veces éste año en esa asqueroso broma, Sehun, ¡dos veces! — El mayor se exalto al recordar haciendo que las puntas de sus orejas se tiñeran de rojo.

— Sí, lo hiciste, eso demuestra cuán inocente eres debajo de esa piel de lobo y mirada de exorcista, Soo. — Jongin apareció con su habitual sonrisa.

Y a Sehun no le sorprendió que esos dos vivieran peleando entre ellos después de lo que dijo Jongin, sino que, fue el momento en que Jongin se inclinó y le dio un beso en el pelo a Kyungsoo antes de dejarle un vaso acartonado lleno de café y se deslizaba junto al otro que no lo miro en ningún segundo y solo hablo con los ojos otra vez en la mesa.

Esperen, ese color en su cuello era vergüenza, Sehun no podía creerlo. No era tan cotidiano que Do Kyungsoo se ruborizara por algo.

— Se suponía que cuando escribí el mensaje de que no me busquen era para ti y el idiota de tu hermano. — Kyungsoo término dándole una mirada a un Jongin que todavía sonreía y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro que de inmediato fue empujado por el hombre más bajo.

— Hyung, ayer acabamos de llegar de nuestra luna de miel y ya estas molesto, ya te pedí disculpas y además sabes muy bien que me enferme por estar como loco buscándote toda la noche aquella vez. — Jongin hablo con su meloso tono que estremecía a todos de lo raro que se escuchaba porque los dos hermanos nunca lo eran pero Sehun palpo la retórica en ellas.

—Cállate, ni siquiera estamos casados, mis padres primero se mueren si se enteran que estoy pasando esta etapa de experimentación, así que mejor, silencio.

—Estoy seguro que si les pido me den tu mano en compromiso, ellos a ciegas te entregan a mí.

— ¡Ja! Ya quisieras, idiota. —Se burló Kyungsoo con gesto desdeñoso.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿cierto Sehunnie?

Jongin giro a él y Sehun parpadeo tres veces para convencerse que no era un sueño loco todo eso que estaba pasando. —Entonces, ustedes dos… — hizo gestos con sus manos de unir sus índices y Jongin le dio aquella traviesa sonrisa antes de asentir.

Sehun estaba tan sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo y escuchando que solo pudo abrir la boca y mirarlos a ambos, Kyungsoo comprendió su expresión y le sonrió con compresión.

— Larga historia Sehunnie.

— Aunque un poco más corta que la tuya con mi lindo hermanito, que apropósito, supe que tuvieron una fuerte discusión el otro día en su departamento. ¿Ya se reconciliaron y recobraron los años perdidos? — Jongin pregunto tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Ante las cosas que los dos mayores decían solo asintió tratando de digerir sobre ¿la relación? de sus dos amigos y sobre entonces donde quedaba Kai si aquella noche Kyungsoo y Kai estaban juntos que no escucho muy bien lo que dijo Jongin.

— Pero... ¿Qué hay de Kai? estuvo preocupado por ti. — Recordó cómo había llamado a Zitao para decirle que no iría a cenar porque buscaría a Kyungsoo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Debes estar bromeando? esa mierda de Kai no podría, A su madre solo la llama una vez cada seis meses y no la ve más que para navidad y eso, si no es que ella va a su restaurante, así que nunca. No me mientas. — Kyungsoo negó mirándolo notando su confusión.

—Yo estaba junto a Zitao cuando se lo dijo. — afirmo pero otra vez recibió una negación de Kyungsoo.

— ¿Sabes porque no lo creo? Porque ese tonto solo tenía en su podrida mente que ibas a llegar en ese día.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Pregunto perplejo y escuchó la risa del mayor al ver su reacción. — Estas mintiendo Hyung.

Sehun notó como las gruesas cejas de Kyungsoo se curvaron y le dio una mirada a Jongin que solo negaba con la cabeza con sus brazos cruzados.

— Eish, ese estúpido, se supone que tenía que ir a recogerte personalmente, no tao, dios, tu hermano es más tonto que tú, — le dio una mirada de reojo a Jongin que ahora tomaba su café. —Sehun, primeramente quiero disculparme por lo de esa noche de mi cumpleaños hace tres años, sé que es tarde pero quiero hacerlo, en serio no sabía que estabas cerca… — Kyungsoo cambio de expresión a una más suave y sería. —Esa noche estaba tomado. Y a Jongin y Kai se les ocurrió hacerme su habitual broma cambio de identidad, — el mayor de los tres, tomo sus manos con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Y Sehun recordó.

Recordó como aquella noche cuando Kyungsoo tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por Baekhyun, todos estaban alegres y bebían entre las risas y botellas de alcohol, recuerda que los hermanos Kim habían llegado ese mismo día del extranjero, y esa noche Kai estaba siendo extraño con él.

En esos momentos quiso pensar porque estaba atendiendo a amistades que él no conocía y lo que hacía más conmoción era que los hermanos llegaron idénticos, con misma ropa, mismo color de pelo y mismo tono de voz, confundiendo a todos y Sehun se sumaba a todos los invitados.

—Sehun, siento haberme dejado besar por Kai, pensé que era Jongin y sus mierdas melosas cuando esta insulso de borracho, en serio no sabía que estabas viendo toda esa tontería. — Kyungsoo se disculpaba con sinceridad cubriendo su rostro con una mano, su expresión demostraba frustración.

Con cada palabra que había dicho el mayor, su corazón latió más rápido al punto de quererse salir por su garganta mientras sus manos aprestaban la cremallera de su chaqueta, no podía creer lo que el otro le dijo, y si era cierto... entonces él…

Sehun había sido el equivocado todos esos años.

—Hyung, yo…

Las palabras no salían de sus labios porque todas estaban estancadas en su cerebro.

— Pero ¿ya lo has visto? ¿Ya arreglaron el mal entendido de aquella vez...?

— Tengo que irme, — fue lo único que salió de entre sus labios para pararse de inmediato dejando la mesa y las personas que estaban en ella.

Miro para ambos lados de la calle desde su lugar pero solo podía ver la llovizna que golpeaba el asfalto de las aceras en las calles, no sabía desde que momento el cielo cambio de un azul claro a un gris purpura pero no le importó, solo tenía que encontrarlo, llegar a él antes que sea demasiado tarde y que no pueda arreglar lo que desde un principio él mismo tuvo la culpa que acabará así.

Sehun había sido un niño todo ese tiempo, que tonto. Esperaba que Kai todavía mantuviera su palabra de que esperaría un poco más después de lo que le dijo...

Él, por no querer escuchar y ser tan orgulloso como lo era cuando se trataba de Kai. Él, por no tener un poco más de coraje y enfrentarlo con las palabras correctas y dejar de esconderse en sus pensamientos que jamás salen de su boca sabiendo que nadie de sus amigos lo juzgaría y que nunca lo hicieron, ahora era un tonto pero lo estaba haciendo.

Y mientras más corría por las aceras de la ciudad con la lluvia encima, más sonreía por lo estúpido que se estaba viendo pero quizás y rogaba que todavía haya algo para sostenerse, ese algo que se consolido la noche que Kai se graduó en Francia, el lugar que fue escogido entre muchos otros países para realizarse, al final parís había ganado para premiar oficialmente los fututos sumilleres y marcar su relación con Kai.

Esa semana demasiado envidiable para sus recuerdos que jamás podría olvidar, una semana que su amigo de muchos años estaba ocupado, presionado con su concentración por demostrar que tan pretensioso podría ser su capacidad en el examen y que él junto a sus otros amigos estuvieron apoyándolo desde un principio.

Y que Kai siempre tuvo tiempo para caminar junto a él esas calles llenas de historias románticas y de películas, haciendo bromas, riendo entre ellos o sentarse en una banqueta de algún parque en su habitual cómodo silencio que muchas veces se presentaba.

Pero nada podía compararse con esa noche, esa noche luego del brindis de su festejo, esa noche cuando llegaron algo tomados al hotel que se hospedaban y todo había pasado sin que él lo prevea.

Ese segundo cuando Kai le había susurrado que le gustaba mucho, que lo quería, que lo deseaba y que quería hacer el amor con él, que sabía que jamás había estado con nadie, que quería ser el primero y ultimo para él, todas esas palabras se las había dicho en un tono que embriago más a Sehun que cualquier costosa botella de vino y Sehun se olvidó del mundo cuando empezó a besarlo sin vacilación.

Quizás era el alcohol del vino en su cuerpo junto con su poca resistencia o que tanto deseó ese instante que respondió con ansias y no reparo en lo que viniera después, solo había dejado que todo fluya entre ellos dos, dejando que Kai lo tocara por donde deseara, por donde sus instintos pidieran, entregándose al final a esa persona que deposito su confianza desde el momento que le regalo aquella sonrisa en ese parque la primera vez que se conocieron.

Sehun todavía recordaba la dirección de su departamento y agradeció que estuviera en el centro a solo calles de donde estuvo sentado toda la tarde antes de que Kyungsoo y Jongin aparecieran y le abrieran los ojos.

Cuando por fin sintió un techo arriba de su cabeza que bloqueara la lluvia intrépida que a mala hora se le ocurrió aparecer, camino directo al ascensor mojando el reluciente piso de cerámica al paso e ignoro el grito del conserje del edificio que preguntaba a donde y a quien buscaba, espero unos segundos para que el ascensor se abriera vacío y presiono el piso número diez.

—Que estúpido. — Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa al verse en los espejos del ascensor, su aspecto mojado de pies a cabeza era horrible y vergonzoso. —Me deberás esta, Kim Kai.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso correcto, Sehun solo vio oscuridad en todo en el recibidor del departamento y recordó, Kai era dueño de un restaurante que siempre paraba lleno y a esas horas todavía debía estar allí.

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza ante su tontera pero él era Sehun y si ya estaba ahí, lo esperaría, esperaría paciente tan solo unas horas más, esas horas serian nada a los años que espero Kai para que regresara de su estúpido viaje que se dio para olvidar todas las cosas que lo afligieron en algún momento.

Un viaje que jamás debió hacer.

En vez de haberse ido debió interrumpir el beso de Kyungsoo con Kai y molestarlos con prudencia para que no notaran cuan celoso estaba y pedir una explicación cuando él y Kai estuvieran a solas y ambos recordar la promesa que hicieron tres noches atrás luego de que Kai hubiera tomado su virginidad y su corazón. Aquella promesa de que los dos recordarían parís y lo que paso en él. Recordarían las palabras que se dijeron y lo sinceras que eran.

Sehun solo vio lo que quiso ver y dejo la fiesta y todo lo que había en ella, huyendo tres días después de un posible rechazo que no quería escuchar.

Suspiro observando por primera vez el lugar con un decorado estético y puro, todos colores suaves y amplios mientras las luces iban encendiéndose mientras caminaba buscando el baño para darse secarse.

El lugar era bastante grande para una sola persona, pero conocía a Kai y mientras más pulcras eran las cosas, mejor para él. Dejo de tratar de secarse el pelo con la toalla una vez encontró el baño, las toallas y el vestidor ajeno, para explorar un poco la habitación, sonrió al ver una foto enmarcada junto a su velador, era muy antigua, de cuando todos estaban en la secundaria, se sentó en el borde de la cama para recordar esa época donde todos soñaban diferentes cosas.

Uno de ellos era Chanyeol que siempre le gustaba la música y los instrumentos, diciendo que quería escribir música siguiéndole un Baekhyun arrogante de sí mismo y la voz que tenía, alegando que sería un cantante famoso, después venían Kyungsoo y Jongin, quienes siempre fueron unidos compartiendo los mismos gustos en la arquitectura pero peleándose a la misma vez por cualquier tontería, Sehun supone que ahora se podría saber el porqué de sus peleas, nadie imagino que la atracción era la fuente de ellas.

Dejándolo a Kai y él, su amigo que ya tenía marcado desde que nació lo que iba ser y él que no sabía ni sentía interés por nada, solo verlos a todos siempre juntos a su lado.

Se echó en la cama con el marco en el pecho mientras cerraba los ojos a seguir recordando los momentos más alegres que tuvo, no sabiendo en que tiempo sus parpados no se abrieron más.

Para cuando volvió abrir sus ojos aún estaba oscura la habitación, con la misma lámpara encendida junto a la cama pero pestañeo varias veces para cerciorarse lo que sus ojos veían era cierto, confirmándolo la pequeña sonrisa que Kai le estaba dando mientras terminaba de cubrirlo con el blanco edredón.

— Lo siento, no quería despertarte. — Kai susurro para luego echarse en el otro lado de la cama y mirarlo con esos ojos que amaba tanto. — Te ves cansado, duerme.

—Debemos hablar, — murmuro no estando seguro ni de su propia voz.

Sehun sentía como el otro recorría con su mirada todo su rostro haciéndolo sentir ese nudo en su estómago y su pulso acelerarse, pero él tenía que hacerlo.

—Afuera está lloviendo, estoy algo cansado y tú…

— Siento ser un idiota, — murmuró interrumpiéndolo mientras sacaba los brazos de debajo del cobertor para acariciar el rostro ajeno, sintiendo satisfacción al notar como Kai cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa. — Me equivoque cuando te pedí que recordaras, cuando yo era el que tenía que hacerlo, — se disculpaba arrastrándose más cerca del otro que solo largo un respiro. —Te amo Kai, y por más distancia que hubo entre nosotros, jamás dejaste de estar en mi cabeza, jamás pude olvi...

Sus palabras quedaron a medias porque los labios de Kai lo callaron al chocar con los suyos y Sehun sonrió feliz sintiendo como Kai lo atraía más a él con una mano en el cuello manteniendo el beso por unos segundos.

—Te dije que durmieras, ahora no respondo si no duermes toda la noche. — Hablo cuando corto el beso para observar su rostro y sonreírle. —Me tuviste en sequia tres putos años Oh Sehun, y como soy masoquista te diré que también te amo, niño estúpido.

—Suenas como un pervertido. — Dijo acariciando la mejilla del mayor y sonrió. —Acaso tú, luego de que yo…

Kai negó de inmediato todavía mirándolo a los ojos. —Por primera vez quería hacer las cosas bien y tú te fuiste, y me dejaste con las bolas azules.

Sehun lo golpeo en el brazo, —Eres un idiota.

—Quizás si lo sea, porque desde que probé tu piel, es lo único que no sale de mi cabeza, eres el vino más exquisito y difícil de descifrar que he probado en mi vida, Sehun.

—Eso es muy cursi. — Sehun sonrió con sinceridad y se apegó más al otro cuerpo que lo abrazo con más intensidad y volvió a recordar todo lo de parís y esa maldita fiesta de cumpleaños. —Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no me digas que toda esa semana estuviste cortejándome?, — elevo el rostro y ver una amplia sonrisa. — ¿No pudiste ser más obvio? Que tonto. — dijo y Kai no dejo de sonreír.

— Y... ¿notaste cuan efectiva fue? En ningún momento tus ojos me dejaron esa noche y nunca me negaste un beso, — Sehun puso los ojos en blanco dejando que Kai alejara un mecho de cabello de su rostro. —Desde esa noche quería volver a tocarte de muchas maneras más. — Kai decía dándole un fugaz beso.

— Entonces ¿Por qué besaste a Kyungsoo? — la pregunta que suponía pensó salió de su boca sin su permiso, quemándose solo.

Kai se le quedo mirando unos segundos algo confuso y luego le volvió a sonreír. Sehun quiso meterse dentro de ese edredón y no salir.

— Ah... eso, si, era una apuesta por obviedad con mi hermano, soy mejor enredando a las personas hasta que me dan lo que quiero y Kyungsoo fue la víctima en esa ocasión, cayó y yo gane mil grandes. — Kai sonrió presionado el índice en la punta de la nariz de Sehun. —Y si no me equivoco ¿eso te tenia molesto cierto?

Sehun bajo su mirada al cuello del otro y después de unos segundos asintió.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?, — pregunto.

— Kyungsoo me llamo hace unas horas cuando estaba todavía en el restaurante. ¿Porque no me dijiste eso desde un principio?, y así se arreglaba todo y hubiéramos estados más rápido como estamos ahora. — Kai tomo su barbilla y elevo su rostro para que lo mirara. —Además, eres el único chico perfecto para mí, eres el único con el que me siento atraído físicamente, además Kyungsoo es feo para mí. — Se burló. — No entiendo porque Jongin incluso está dispuesto a auto-sacrificarse con los Do, esa familia es bastante… peculiar.

—Kai, no puedes decir esas cosas de Kyung…

Pero incluso antes de que protestara por la integridad de su propio amigo, no pudo porque Kai lo había vuelto a besar con más determinación y a él no le quedó más que corresponderle envolviendo los brazos por su cintura y disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo y no quería cambiarse por nada.

—Te amo Sehun. — le susurro en el oído bajando a su cuello con besos estampados sobre su piel que lo estaban estremeciendo y caricias sobre su espalda desnuda que provocaban que los dedos de sus pies hormiguearan.

Y Sehun en silencio también le dijo que lo amaba, dejando que afuera la lluvia siguiera cayendo del cielo al suelo de asfalto húmedo y chocara en la pared de vidrio que Kai tenía detrás de su cama mientras la pared completa de vidrio se empañaba de a poco por los contraste de la atmosfera.

Afuera la lluvia fría y húmeda, mientras dentro estaban dos cuerpos desnudándose para unirse entre sí haciéndose uno, calentando el lugar y formaran un ambiente especial donde marcaban el nuevo comienzo de su larga historia de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y los comentarios son amados. :)


End file.
